Ready to Run
by OrangeDeath
Summary: Kyou and Tohru hatch a plan that will change their lives forever. Will they get the happy ending they want? Or will all those forged documents go to waste? ::on hold for the foreseeable future. sorry.::
1. Chapter 1

**Manga Time:** after ch. 111 but before ch 117, but without regard to the chapters that follow it. Also I've messed with the time line just a little. Ch. 111 takes place before summer break 2000.

**Actual time:** After winter break say…January-ish and then the final semesters of school. Graduation is in March. For later chapters let's say this starts in early 2001. There are reasons for this. One of them being that I'm nit picky about that sort of thing.

Meaning the same things happen, but for different reasons, at different times and with completely different results. Meaning some spoilers if you haven't read that far.

Of course none of these characters are mine, just this strange plot I made up.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kyou was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He'd woken up and couldn't get back to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, but his mind just wouldn't shut off. He kept thinking about Tohru. She was always on his mind, lately he just couldn't get her off his mind. His time was running out and he knew it. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

It was 2 am.

He felt wide awake.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

_I'll go down to the kitchen get a glass of milk maybe turn the TV on, not that there's ever anything on this late at night besides the weather channel, but you never know. _Filled with purpose, he willed himself out of bed and downstairs. On the way he passed her room. He paused for a moment. He had the crazy impulse to walk in and see if she was awake thinking of him.

_That's stupid there's no way she's thinking of me_. He found that his hand was nearly knocking on the door without him realizing it. His heart skipped a beat. _If I wake her up and she finds me here, what will she think? That I'm some sort of creep standing outside her door in the middle of the night? _

No, he should just go and do what he came out to do.

As he went down the stairs he thought he heard someone already in the kitchen, he stopped, _Intruders?_ He crept cautiously down the stairs and went towards the door the night light was on and he could see someone's shadow.

"Please don't let it be Shigure" he begged silently "or Yuki for that matter". As he approached the door he felt apprehensive and his heart felt funny, he was actually sweating. He didn't want to admit to himself but he really wanted to turn the corner to see Tohru but that would never happen. He took a breath to steady himself (he had to stop watching those horror flicks) and turned the corner slowly.

It was Tohru.

His heart really started skipping beats now and he must have been holding his breath because he let out a small gasp. Tohru looked up suddenly and turned around, seeing him she jumped and let out her own gasp, but calmed quickly once she saw how it was.

"Hello Kyou"

"Hey"

There was a short silence. Kyou felt his face growing hot he looked down and panicked, what should he say? He'd just get his drink and go that's what he'd do. He moved forward with this intent.

"Can I sit with you?" His insides cringed with horror, did he just say that? There was no way he could have just said that.

_No! I should walk away now! Just turn around and walk away! What if Shigure or Yuki comes down and they find me sitting in the dark with her? _But his body wasn't listening, it walked towards Tohru and sat down.

_NO!_ He screamed on the inside, but it had no effect. Tohru had gotten herself a glass of water and was sitting at the table drinking it.

"Did you come down for a snack Kyou? Would you like for me to make you something?"

"No!" the no that had been trying to get out finally made it. Tohru got a slightly worried look on her face. _Crap, that wasn't meant to come out like that!_ Kyou tried to get his emotions in order.

"I meant no, I can get it myself don't get up". Great that didn't sound much better.

Getting up again he walked to the fridge and took out the milk carton. He brought it back to the table and began drinking from it. The two sat in silence for a moment. Kyou stared at the table trying to put a coherent sentence together. Tohru broke the silence first.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either, I've had so much on my mind with exams and all, I had come downstairs to try to get away from it all. Is that was bothering you too?"

Despite himself, Kyou's expression fell, she hadn't been thinking of him at all. Tohru looked at him worried again and seemed to come to a realization

"Oh no! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I thought I was being extra quiet! I didn't mean to and now you probably can't get back to sleep so you'll be tired the rest of the day and it's my fault. I'm sorry Kyou."

At the same time Kyou started to say yes then he actually heard Tohru's apology, and switched to no.

"I had stuff on my mind too" he didn't want to elaborate what could he say that he'd been thinking about her? That whenever they were together he prayed they would never be apart and that when they where apart all he could think of was being with her again? _Then I really will sound like a creep._ He stared at the milk carton.

"Kyou…" Tohru was worried again.

He heard himself cut her off saying "let me walk you back to your room" he had no choice but to stand up. _What's with me today?_

Tohru look a little startled and then smiled "Thank you Kyou! I'll just put my glass in the sink! You are so thoughtful!"

Kyou shrugged, _I must seem like such an idiot._

Tohru happily put the glass away and came back to were Kyou was standing desperately wanting the floor to swallow him whole. They walked up the stairs silently together and when they got to Tohru's room they stopped. Tohru opened her door and turned to Kyou to say goodnight. For a moment their eyes locked and Tohru hesitated.

Kyou, who had leaned against the wall felt another wave of panic, _does she expect a good night kiss? It's not like we're getting back from a date._

Tohru broke the look first and stared at the floor as her face turned red. She turned and took a step inside. _Great she must have read my expression. Why am I so stupid_? Kyou opened his mouth to say something then remembered that everyone else was asleep. He muttered a goodnight and turned to go back to his room. Once in bed he stared at the ceiling again.

_That could have gone better. _

It was now almost 3.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll admit this is based around the events of ch 118 and surrounding, but with my own twist and with a totally different outcome. Cause I can do that.

Need I say it? I don't own Fruits Basket. I do however have far too many scans of it on my computer. But that is a different story. And no, you can't have them.

I also realized something about the last chapter, I love reviews…I didn't think it would matter to me at all…but ah…its fun…even just knowing that people took the time to click on the link for my story…it's just great…any questions, anything, just let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He must have finally gotten to sleep because he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 5.

_Damn only 2 hours of sleep_. He normally took his morning run at this time but he felt way too tired. Still, he might as well get up since there wasn't going to be any more sleep for him. He should really just get ready for school. With a groan, Kyou got up, folded his mat and put it in the closet, and proceeded to get his things together.

Breakfast came and went and Tohru didn't let on that anything weird had happened that night, or really that morning. _She's probably forgotten all about it_, Kyou grumbled to himself. He tried to feel grateful since that meant she wouldn't remember what an idiot he'd been, but he regretted that she didn't at least mention it.

School was normal, meaning boring as hell, and that afternoon had settled into its normal routine. When it was finally time to sleep he found himself staring at the ceiling again.

_Tohru_…he could barely admit it to himself but he did love her. Heck, Momiji had seen it, and who knows who else had seen it too. But that didn't matter. His time with her was running out and he wanted to spend every spare moment with her. He knew why he wanted her with him; she was the only person who was willing to accept him, all of him. Still everyday there was a part of him that amazed that she was still around, that she still cared enough to stay by his side.

But did she love him the way he loved her? Would she still love him if she knew the truth? It seemed like so long ago, but there was still a part of him that wanted her to stay with him. That still held on to that wish that she would stay with him, no matter what happened. He wanted to tell her, to ask her to stay. But, his guilt wouldn't let him.

_There's no way I can ask her that. It just wouldn't be fair to her._ Kyou sighed and closed his eyes. He dozed off finally.

Suddenly he was awake again.

Again it was early.

From some part of his brain a small hope was making itself known.

_What if she was awake again? Maybe she was in the kitchen again._ Before he knew what he was doing, Kyou was downstairs. He walked towards the kitchen getting ready to be let down. Turning the corner he knew there would be nobody sitting there. He looked and sure enough, there was no one.

He sighed, feeling more despair than he anticipated sinking in. _Stupid hope, stupid me for believing in it_. Dejectedly, he took out the milk carton and sat at the table. He felt a more than a little sad and let down. _Why,_ he asked himself angrily, _it's not like we'd have anything to say to each other. I have to stop being so stupid. Gah, one of these days I should tell her how I feel. And then what? I'm forgetting that in the end it doesn't matter. I'm still getting locked away. _

The bitterness in his heart was really building up now. _If only I could find a way to beat Yuki. If only I knew that I had a real chance of being free… then maybe could I possibly …_

That train of thought left him wondering what that future could be like. He was still lost in that thought when he heard someone else entering the kitchen.

Looking up he saw… her. His heart skipped a beat and he felt ridiculously happy. It was all he could do to keep from grinning like an idiot and the butterflies in his stomach made him nervous. Tohru just smiled and looked a little embarrassed.

"Ah, good morning Kyou"

"Hey…Tohru" How stupid his mouth was dry just from trying to say her name. He tried to push that worry aside. "Still worried about exams huh Tohru" he tried to tease. _That was a good way to break the ice, right? Right?_

She seemed to be taken off guard. "Uh... Yup, that's right still worried about those exams" she smiled with that over exaggerated smile that said she was thinking something completely different.

She got her glass and sat down with him. The two drank in silence and then once again Kyou found himself standing up. Tohru snapped out of whatever she had been thinking to look at him.

"Walk you to your room again?" _agh so stupid so stupid_.

"Why thank you Kyou, that's very kind of you to offer again" this time the smile was real.

Again they found themselves in front of her door. She slid it open smiled at Kyou then said goodnight. Instead of replying Kyou found himself reaching out for her hand. He then realized that he'd kissed it and was immediately embarrassed. Inside, he felt mildly horrified, his body was taking on a life of its own!

He muttered a goodnight as he went quickly back to his room before he did anything else stupid.

The next few nights were same, one would already be in the kitchen when the other went down. Each time they came to Tohru's door there would be a moment of awkwardness and then Kyou would flee to his room. Then one night he found that he didn't want to leave. He looked at Tohru and was just enchanted by her lips. He had been kissing her hand the last few nights and he could almost do it without blushing. Now even as he took her hand he felt himself use it to pull her a little closer.

Tohru looked up at him with a searching look, nothing fearful, but wondering at what he would do next. Looking at her he suddenly found himself leaning in and giving her a small kiss on the cheek he didn't think he would be able to get away with a kiss on the lips. He fully expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

Instead she kissed him back.

On the lips. _Oh, god_…

His insides seemed to catch fire, if anyone could ever spontaneously combust it was him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her forever. The part of his brain that was still functioning normally noticed that he was running the fingers of his free hand through her hair and suddenly the real world came back to him.

They were in the hallway kissing at night.

At any moment Shigure could walk by and that would be the end of things. She seemed to realize the same thing when he tensed up. She took a reflexive step backward without letting go of his hand and he followed closing the door behind him without thinking.

There was moment of stillness while the gravity of this new situation hit him. If it looked bad before it was worse now. He was in a girl's room.

In the dark.

And not just any girl but Tohru.

He started to panic again but his eyes caught hers and before he knew it they were kissing again. He thought his heart was going to burst. It was all he could do to keep from embracing her. As it was, he brought his free hand up to the back of her head again and soon they were all but embracing as the kiss played itself out. When they finally broke for air Kyou didn't think he could stand up anymore.

_This must be what heaven is like_, he thought. Never had he experienced anything so wonderful before. He had thought that just being close to her was enough, stealing the occasional hug before transforming, making up an excuse to hold her hand… all those things paled compared to the kiss he'd just got.

"Kyou…" Tohru whispered "I…I love you"

Those words, those words that he thought he'd never hear. All the emotions inside of him came out again. He found himself smiling and blinking back tears that delirious joy coming back to him again. Tohru was doing the same thing. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of her bed still feeling some disbelief. _There's just no way this can be real_… A part of him felt so relieved to finally have everything out in the open.

He took both her hands and pulled her closer. He smiled up at her standing above him before pressing his head against her stomach; it was the closest he could get to real hug.

She shyly let go of one of his hands to cradle the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he thought he would die just from that sensation alone.

"Kyou…I have to tell you the truth, I'm not worried about exams. I'm worried about what will happen to you. Kyou, they can't take you away! I won't let them! I meant it when I said that I want you to stay with me forever" she seemed to be holding back real tears, tears of sadness.

Kyou sighed, feeling his happy mood turn somber. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. Now he had to tell her, he didn't want to…but she already knew what his future held somehow, he'd have to tell her the rest. Otherwise…it just wouldn't be fair.

"Tohru, there's something you should know." He didn't want to look at her face, if he looked at her face he didn't think he'd be able to get all of it out. He glanced over at her night table and picked up the frame on it. The person in the picture stared at him, and he could feel the pain of that day coming back to him.

"I knew her, I knew your mother. And, that day, that day I could have saved her. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't because if I did, if I tried to push her out of the way, I would have transformed. And all those people would have seen me, and my life would have been ruined. I'm sorry, I should have tried, because in reality, her life meant more, mine is just meaningless. My life was already ruined from the moment I was born. I'm the Cat, I have no future. I'm sorry. That's why I ran away to train, because I couldn't stand the thought that I caused another person to die. My mother killed herself because of me. It should have been me both times. I should have been the one to die."

Kyou felt his throat close up. He'd said it, he'd told her. And now, the happiness that he had just felt knowing that she loved him, it would all be gone. _But it's better this way, she doesn't have to keep on loving me, just knowing that she loved me for even a short time, that'll be enough._

The silence seemed to stretch between them. Kyou made to stand up and leave, but Tohru grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I'm sure that mom wouldn't have wanted that. I'm sure that she wouldn't have wanted you to die in her place. It's been hard, having her gone. But", and here her voice wavered a little, then she continued with more force, "But, I'm happy that I met you. I've been so happy knowing you and living here with you, and I know that mom would be happy to know that your being alive has made me happy." Tohru let out a little sob and looked at Kyou. He was staring at the floor but when he finally looked at her, his eyes seemed to shine a little brighter from the tears he was holding back. "I still love you; nothing will ever change that Kyou."

Kyou stared at her in disbelief. _That can't possibly be true._ That a girl would love him, even after all he'd done, despite what he was, it was just too much for him. But standing there, in her dark room looking down at her face pleading with him not to run away, he knew that he had to do something. He had to fight.

"Tohru, I…don't know what to say. I know that I'm not the best person. I know that I don't deserve this, I know that I have no right to love you…." His voice trailed off remembering Akito's harsh words to him the previous summer. He looked down again. "I can't ask you to stay with me, it'd be too cruel and I know that Akito wouldn't allow it anyway. I made a bet with Akito, when I got back from my training, just before I came here that day. If I beat Yuki, I'll stay free, I'll be recognized by the rest, accepted. But I've realized that I'll never beat him. That destiny is something that I can't get away from. The most I can ask is that you stay with me until that time when I have to go away. Just knowing that you cared…I think that would be enough to get me through the rest of my life."

"No." Tohru said.

Kyou looked over at her in surprise, _what did she say_?

"No" she continued, wiping away tears, "I won't let them take you away, if I stay with you it'll be forever. There's got to be something we can do, somewhere we can go." Her voice was determined, more than he had ever heard it be. "We will find a way. Even if I can't break the curse, I won't let them take you away from me."

Kyou was still in shock. But the meaning of her words slowly sank into his head. She wanted to stay with him. Forever. Relief was coursing through his veins and he felt a little light headed. He sat back down on the bed feeling breathless.

"We'll need a really good plan to get away from Akito you know."

"I know, but I'm sure that the two of us can come up with something! Mom always said that if you really want something you should reach out and take it!" she grabbed at the air and smiled happily. Kyou could feel his anxieties melting away.

"You goof" he laughed, tapping her on the head.

She laughed in return and leaned against him. The two stayed that way for a while, planning their future together.


End file.
